The present invention generally relates to an improved device and method of using same which provides a reduction in size of wood or other elements, and particularly relates to the reduction of brush, trees and all types of vegetation into smaller elements sometimes referenced as “chips”.
Various mechanisms are present in the art for providing the reduction in size of brush, trees and all types of vegetation by the use of rotating drums at the end of the articulating arm of a device often referenced as an excavator.
However, these devices include disadvantages. Many of the known prior art configurations do not have a reliable drive system that will withstand the day in and day out working cycle that the machines must go through. Other machines on the market tend to shred the materials that they are grinding.
Therefore it may be seen that there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for provides a reduction in size of wood or other elements, particularly as this relates to the reduction of brush, trees, and the like on construction or clean-up sites.